


Words Words Words

by Aithilin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, jimlock, vague description of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only words between them in this room are lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Words Words

_"This isn’t love."_

Every movement of his hands left trails of sparks— they drove away all thoughts, reminders, warnings. Every touch drove away all rationale and reason as to why this should be a colossally bad idea. As Jim moved, Sherlock moved with him.

Knowing that this was a bad idea didn’t change the fact that he had sought this out. Every spark of warmth, every touch of lips, every burning press of clever fingers. With every moment they moved together, reason seemed further and further away.

He wanted to remember every touch, every uttered word. He wanted to burn it into his mind with the heat that came when their bodies met. But he’d settle for just this— just this one memory that eclipsed every reason and scrap of logic as it was driven away.

_"This isn’t love."_

It was soft, spoken with hot breath against the expanse of throat and shoulder and chest. Teased and chased with feather light touches and trails. It lingered, the phrase and touch, undecided between them. There were no other words— other words would have been useless and complicating. Spoken words would be lies between them.

As they burned in tandem, Sherlock brought their fingers together. 

Outside of this room, the world was so much colder. There were no words between them outside of this room. Words were complicated lies. 

_"This isn’t love."_


End file.
